picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Help
NOTE: This is very outdated, so don't use it for reference. While some things may be true, others are not at all (Notably the Spawn, Op, and Help Room info) ~MattWalmart Command List /tell- Whispers to someone. Use like this: /tell User . It will apear in italics. /me- Shows your name before a message. i.e. *MattWalmart is awesome. Use as follows: /me /help- Displays a list of Commands Plugin Help Plugins? What Plugins? Although it may not seem, Picabocraft is run completely without plugins! Only Command Blocks are used. Spawn Help >Go to Spawn article *''How come I didn't spawn in the spawn?'' That's not supposed to happen anymore because we fixed that wiht /setworldspawn! If it does, using warps will fix it. *''Where are the warps?'' The warps are located on top of the spawn. To access them, go to the wooden door on the right. Some warps on the upper floor are in the back! Don't miss them! *''What's with the fire and lava pit?'' The water pit is in case you get caught on fire. The lava pit is in case you get on water. *''Okay wiseguy, what stops me from walking in in survival mode?'' Ah, I'm glad you asked, me. A special device beneath the floor constantly changes your gamemode. Court Help *''Where is the court located?'' The court is outside of the spawn and to the left. It is labeled MINE COURT *''What can I do in the court?'' You can sue someone, bring charges against a prisoner, or serve in a jury. *''OOOO. Suing. How do I do that?'' Talk to an op. He will set it up. In a civil case, you will present reasons the defendant owes you. *''So I can sue anyone?'' Well, yes and no. You can, but charges will only be brought out if it is deemed nessisary by the judge. *''What is deemed nessisary as a worthy cause?'' Things such as murder in adventure world, griefing of creative plot, and spamming. It's the judge's choice. *''What are criminal cases?'' Criminal cases happen if the defendant violated a rule of the server. If you catch someone in the act, tell an op and he will set up a trial. *''Do I have to do jury duty???'' Three jury members are automaticly teleported to the courthouse. If you are one of these three, you must stay for the trial or get banned for 1 hour. Others may join the jury if they want. *''What if the defendant runs away?'' He/she is automaticly givin the punishment as if they are guilty. Operators are advised to block the exit by taking away the pressure plates inside the building. *''Who is the judge?'' Only an op can serve as judge. Op List This is a list of operators on the server. Sniper515 (Former owner of the server. Responsible for downloading all the awesome maps and building good stuff.) MattWalmart (Why, that's me! Willing to help and on like 24/7.) Seandiamo (Likes to be in creative mode) Menzatwork2000 (Builds stuff with Sean.) Hyperonyx (Current owner. Good with CommandBlocks and other redstone contraptions) Kwahu1 (Types with perfect grammar and punctuation) ICE_RUSH (Good friend of Sniper, Rarely on the server. Not sure if hes still an op.) DDDragoni (My brother and sister. Kinda had to op them.) Adventure Map *''How does it work?'' You spawn in a wooden building. Exit. Outside is the adventure village. The players houses are here. Outside of that there are the dungeons. You can play through a dungeon to earn things to use in other dungeons. *''That seems kinda redundant'' So what. It's fun. Any questions? *''Whatever. What should I do before entering the dungeon?'' If there is netherrack in front of the dungeon, tell an op. They will reset the dungeon for you, filling the chests and reseting the traps. This may take a while. Be patient. This is for all dungeos except The Easiest Dungeon EVER!!!!, which resets itself. *''When I entered a dungeon, it was really easy, but the chests were empty.'' Well.'' Someone didn't read the one above. The dungeon wasn't reset first. If there wasn't any neatherrack, its the ops fault. If there was, how did you get in there? What the heck. *''What if I get stuck? Don't worry. An op stalks you invisibly when you are in the dungeon. He can fix you or the dungeon if something goes wrong. *''I'll try to forget that. What is the adventure village?'' It is where everyone's houses are. When you upgrade your house, you can get storage, crafting, and other things. *''How do I upgrade my house?'' Well.... Read the sign in your Shack. You can get gold in the dungeons and give them to an op. *''What happens if I die in a dungeon?'' Keep inventory is set to on so you wont lose the stuff. Just go back in. Help Room Help >Go to Help Room article '' Really? You're asking for help about the help? Whatever. Ask away, me. *''Where is the help room? It is located to the right of you when you exit the room where you spawn. There is a sign pointing you there. *''Ugh. There's a ladder.'' Um...yes? I hate ladders Well if you want help.... NO! I refuse to get help if I have to go down a ladder! Just...just stop. Fine. I'll go down the ladder. Thank you. Yeesh. Now, what do you need, me? Where can I file a complaint about that ladder? Just forget the ladder. You can file a complaint in the room convientently labeled complaints/ideas, though. Where can I see a list of players so I can see who might of put down that ladder. Seriously. Drop it. Anyway, the player list is located next to the right of the complaint desk. If your name isn't there, tell an op. Why is there a sign telling me to look up? What if there's a ladder there? I don't want to look at a ladder. It's juist the bottom of the emergency water pit. Don't freak out. Where can I see if putting a ladder down is legal? *sigh* In the rules room. There are the rules of the server and their punishments for breaking them. There are also warps to other rules. WHY IS THAT LEGAL?!!! There has to be another list for me to look at! There is, but I can guarentee it's legal. Click the button labeled "Help Page" But... you're alredy here.... .........LADDERS ARE EVIL!!!!! There. I'm done now. Finially.... Class Arena Help Go to Class Arena article '' NO! WHY WOULD I FIGHT ABOUT SCHOOL?!!!! *Facepalm* Idiot. it's class, as in rank. OOOOHHH. That makes more sense. Jeez. Where is the warp? ME NO CANS FIND IT! For some...weird...reason...we built the warp outside the door on the left of the spawn. Hey Garrett! Why'd we do that again??? "Well duh. it was the first warp. We didn't have the roof yet! We'd all die of lazy if we moved it." Oh yeah! Thanks "Garrett"! Why are there only three classes.? Sounds pretty stoopid. Dude. Stop quoting Alzatraz. Anyway, we all kinda forgot about the class arena for a while. There may be more classes soon. Wait...the wall is so...small...I can just leave? Plz don't. As I mentioned before, we forgot about it for a while, so its out of date. WOAH WOAH. Iron Door. What if I want to leave?! Oh. Dear. I'll fix it. Well I ''would ''if[[DDDragoni's Computer| my ''computer]] would just FIX. So...I just kill people? yup Hm. That's a little...AWESOME!!!!!!! I know right. Totally awesome. Category:Unfinished articles Category:Old Stuff